


I Will Always Be There

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my story, 'Presence'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after the other story; someone suggested one about Sherlock missing Mycroft. I'm not sure how well I did, but I hope you like it.  
> I later added the last paragraph after watching 'The Illustrious Client'. I would've added more after 'The One That Got Away', but that episode was already packed full of emotions - well, as emotional as Sherlock can get, at least.

Sherlock walked into his room, not bothering to turn on the lights. He'd finally managed to calm Joan down enough to guide her into her old bedroom for some rest. Getting comfortable under his own covers, he laid his head down on the pillow, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. His eyes snapped open and he turned suddenly to start punching his pillow to a pulp - pretending it was Mycroft; then feeling instantly guilty for the thought. He slumped back down, his breath heaving as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. _Two hours. Two hours was the amount of time it took to calm her down, and it's because of you!_ he shouted in his head; then quieter, _and me._ It was because of him that Mycroft was in the mess he was in now. For protecting his little brother. Just like he'd always done, Sherlock thought ruefully. From the broken Ming dynasty vase to the painted-over Remembrant, Mycroft always stood up for him - and Sherlock always looked up to him.

Rolling over, he tried to remember what had caused the wedge between them; what had shaken the fault line so disruptively, that the ground beneath them had parted. _Dad,_ was the singular word that instantly came to mind. Their dad had, for the most part, never played a very big part of their life; traveling constantly for business, but when he was there, Sherlock knew who the favorite was. The best, the example - someone he should strive to be more like. Oddly enough, that was what Sherlock had wanted, too - to be like his big brother - but the more his dad demanded it of him, the more he did everything he could to be just the opposite. Sherlock knew Mycroft knew what he was doing. The way he would just look at him and lift the corner of his mouth in the slightest of smirks; his way of saying he understood, but Sherlock knew, too, that it hurt him. Hurt not having his little brother following him around anymore. Then Mycroft left for boarding school and college, and the bridge just grew wider and wider. Comments from his dad doubling the distance between them with each remark. Until ...

Sherlock let out a frusterated sigh, rubbing a hand donw his face. _I'm not supposed to be thinking of me. How am I supposed to help Joan? Not that I can, really; it's not me she wants._ _Where are you when I need you, Mycroft?_ he thought.

_''I will always be there when you need me, Sherlock, always.''_ Mycroft's voice resonated through his mind.

At the time the words were spoken, Sherlock had brushed them off with a roll of his eyes, and silently walked into the doors of the rehab center. Now, now he thought it may be the very answer he needed. _I'll be there for her Mycroft. I promise._

Not for the first time since Mycroft left, Sherlock felt the hollow aching in his stomach - and, unadmittedly, in his chest. The question was not if Mycroft came back, but when, and when he did, would his brother still be there for him, or would Joan replace him in that aspect? Would Mycroft still look out for him, in only the way the elder Holmes could? Would he be able to see the changes in Sherlock's life, him growing into more of a man, or would he still see the same shell he'd walked to the rehab center with? Would he accept an offer for the two of them to start over?

Rolling over onto his side, he distracted himself by thinking over excusses to tell to Kitty in the morning when she realized Joan was there, and eventually just decided on the truth. _'I'm playing big brother, to my sister, who's in love with my brother.'_ Yeah, that made perfect sense. Kitty should be able to understand that.

ELEMENTARY-ELEMENTARY-ELEMENTARY-ELEMENTARY-ELEMENTARY

Kitty's right. I don't understand, Sherlock thought, sitting on the roof of the brownstone watching his bees. _Our cases are different in the way in which they are the same. I suppose this is how Joan felt when we began our relationship. She helped put my broken pieces back together. Piece by agonizing piece. Kitty is trying, but she lacks the glue to hold them together. If anyone knows the difficulty of putting back together a broken vase without something to hold it in place, it's me._

_''I will always be there when you need me, Sherlock, always.''_

Sherlock leaned his face against the cool glass of the bee case. _Mycroft, regardless of whether or not I wanted him there, always was there; for me. Now, I must be there for Kitty._


End file.
